Balais
by IdeaLise
Summary: Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis parti voler. Grave erreur. Mis à part la punition que je pouvais me prendre par Rusard, il y avait quelque chose de bien pire que je n'avais pas prévu... Finalement, est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'aller voler cette nuit-là ? J'imagine ! Corrigé.


**Disclamers :** **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, m'en fiche, je les utilise quand même !  
**

 **Me revoilà ! Avec un OS sur Harry Potter, encore un PWP -oui je sais j'écris que ça- Il m'a prit pas longtemps à écrire (par contre à corriger...) et je n'en suis pas fière, je trouve qu'il est creux, mais bon, peut-être que cela va vous plaire. Sait-on jamais !  
**

 **Sinon, j'ai envie de dire... Bah que c'est un PWP, donc scène de sexe dans le texte. C'est toujours du Drarry. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes mais normalement j'ai vérifié, donc y en aura pas qui font trop mal aux yeux,  
**

 **Et j'espère, Bonne Lecture !**

 **(on se retrouve en bas ;D)**

* * *

 _ **Le Tournant de ma Vie, Soit un Placard.**_

 ** _D_** _'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir. En tout cas, de mon enfance jusqu'à Poudlard. Ensuite dans le vieux château, où je me sentais enfin chez-moi, à ma place, ce fut loin d'être la trêve entre le sommeil et moi, je dirais même que notre relation fut pire. Eh oui, malgré que ce lieu soit enchanteur tout autant que son monde, il m'avait procuré plus de cauchemars que l'on puisse l'imaginer. Vous vous en doutez, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Poudlard ou du monde magique... Non, c'était plutôt la faute d'un de ses habitants, j'ai nommé Tom Jedusor (alias Voldemort). Et malgré toutes mes nuits blanches qui empêchaient mon corps de récupérer, bah j'ai quand même réussi à vaincre ce nuisible parasite qui m'empêchait de dormir et accessoirement de vivre normalement. Comme quoi il me faisait bien chier. Enfin. Tout ça pour dire, que malgré l'utopie dont j'imaginais l'existence en Histoire de la Magie et qui me faisait méchamment croire que je pourrais dormir et vivre s'il n'était plus là, eh bah c'était faux ! De la propagande !_

 _Oui, parce que même après avoir commis un meurtre -ce qui n'était pas très joyeux, je vous le concédais- je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir ! C'était quand même un sacré canular, non ?! Moi, je trouvais ! Bon, je sais que je vous racontais ma vie -dites-vous que normalement elle était plus longue. Presque 7 livres- mais j'avais quand même le droit de me plaindre ! C'était incroyable ça, on n'avait même plus le droit de se plaindre ! ... Je m'égare, je crois. Revenons à nos moutons._

 _Donc pour ne pas changer, je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Et pour remédier à cela, je m'étais dit : "Eh, Harry, ton niveau en Quidditch baisse !". Ce à quoi je m'étais répondu : "C'est clair, Serpentard nous a battu au dernier match, c'est inadmissible ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je m'ennuie. Je dois progresser pour mon équipe !" Alors là, je ne m'étais rien répondu et j'étais parti au stade de Quidditch. Et c'était maintenant que ça commençait._

« - Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ?! Ils ne savent pas ranger des balais correctement ?! Mais pourquoi on m'a foutu des coéquipiers aussi cons ?! Hein, pourquoi Merlin ?! Putain, au prochain entraînement, je leur fais faire six tours de terrain pour la peine ! Crachais-je. »

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la réserve plongée dans le noir, car il ne fallait pas que Rusard voit de la lumière, et en train de gueuler parce que j'avais des équipiers qui ne savaient pas ranger des putains de balais ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Il leur fallait juste un peu de bon sens ! Maintenant comment je faisais pour trouver mon balai ?! On se le demandait !

 _Pour ceux et celles qui pensent que je suis quelqu'un de colérique, c'est absolument faux, j'étais juste de très mauvais humeur._

J'allais être obligé de piquer celui de quelqu'un d'autre ! Rhô tant pis prenons celui qui a reçu le moins de dégâts. Tiens, je crois que c'est celui de Ron ! Merci mon pote de prendre à peu près soin de tes affaires ! Je parti vers l'herbe du stade en espérant me calmer.

Je me sens encore un peu bouillonnant de colère, et quoi de mieux pour se calmer que d'aller vite ? Rien ! Alors c'est parti nom de Merlin !

Je grimpe sur mon balai, tape du pied pour m'envoler et décolle lentement. Environ à deux mètres du sol je commence à prendre de la vitesse. Peut-être un peu trop.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TROP VITE ! TROP VIIIIITE ! JE VAIS MOURIR, À L'AIDE ! NON DESCENDS PAS ! NE DESCENDS PAS STUPIDE BALAI ! LE SOOOOOOOOOOL ! »

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Ça y est j'étais mort. Bah, on meurt tous un jour, moi j'avais juste retardé pendant quelques années...

« - BHOUUUHOUU JE VAIS MOURIR SEUL SUR UN STUPIDE STADE ! MA VIE EST NULLE.

\- Qui est là ?! Je vous ai entendu hurler ! Montrez-vous ! »

... Chiotte. Génial car en plus quelqu'un va me voir en train d'agoniser sur ma jambe cassée ! On ne pouvait pas mieux rêver comme mort honteuse. J'imagine déjà les gros titres : "Le Survivant...

 _Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire mon nom, quel manque de politesse ma tante en serait outrée. Donc, je m'appelle Harry Potter, Sauveur de son monde malgré son refus de l'être. Un martyr, moi ?! Non... Peut-être... Bon, passons._

"Le Survivant est mort comme le fragile qu'il est ! Avec seulement une jambe cassée, qu'elle fillette !" J'imagine un truc comme ça mais je ne pense pas que ça se vendrait, tant mieux. Bon, sinon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Hurler pour qu'on me retrouve mais perdre toute crédibilité et prendre le risque que ce soit Rusard avec la retenue qui s'ensuit, ou alors faire le mort, au propre comme au figuré. Hmm, dur choix, je pense que je vais faire le mor...

« - Potty ?! S'exclama la personne qui venait de deviner mon identité.

\- Ô pitié non, tout sauf lui ! Chuchotais-je vraiment très bas, pour que mon futur sauveur et maître-chanteur n'entende pas. Car moi-aussi je l'avais reconnu et le connaissant, le chantage allait vite tomber.

\- Je t'ai entendu Potty ! »

Si je ne voulais pas qu'il entende c'était raté...

« - Bon, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

\- M'aider à aller à la tour des Gryffondor puis ne rien dire à personne ?

\- Hmmm, c'est que ça ne m'arrange pas ! Tu vois, je veux ma mignonne petite vengeance sur toi et pour cela deux propositions s'offrent à moi : je te laisse à l'infirmerie avec tous les points retirés, ce qui favoriserait bien ma maison ou alors plus méchant je te laisse souffrir le martyre en te laissant ici et puis demain, on te découvrira blessé et irrespectueux du règlement !

\- Si tu fais ça, et que demain matin je suis toujours vivant je balance à McGonagall que tu m'a vu et que tu m'a laissé ici.

\- Oui, mauvais plan, merci de surveiller mes arrières Potty. Donc, je t'amène à l'infirmerie, moins palpitant mais tout de même plaisant.

\- Crève !

\- Ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça vu ta position ?

\- Je... !

\- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde et puis tu m'ennuie à hurler comme un porc. »

Loin de vouloir me laisser faire je me débat mais rien à faire je suis quand même contraint de me retrouver dans les bras de Malfoy façon conte de fée -en plus bien plaqué contre son torse-. Je rougis un peu face à l'odeur masculine, chaude et entêtante du pull du blond. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je me laissais bercer par ses pas régulier sur le sol. J'en oubliais presque que c'était de Malfoy dont il s'agissait. Presque, puisqu'il me l'a lui-même bien rappeler.

« - J'espère que t'es quand même pas en train de t'endormir sur moi ! Déjà que tu es lourd !

\- J'ai rien demandé moi !

\- C'est vrai que ton cri de tout à l'heure ne montrait pas du tout ton désespoir et ton besoin d'aide.

\- Exactement ! Tu vois tu comprends quand tu veux !

\- Oh la ferme ! Dit-il avec un air exaspéré.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à parler, si tu veux je t'ignore !

\- Rappelle-moi, pourquoi je t'aide ?

\- Parce que je suis quelqu'un d'adorable ?

\- J'ai des doutes…

\- Parce que sinon t'es aussi mort que moi ?

\- C'est mieux.

\- Tu trouves ? Je demande sceptique en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tais-toi. »

Il nous avait fallu tous ce temps pour arriver seulement à l'entrée de la Grand-salle. En bon Gryffondor, j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchit longuement, à croire que j'avais réussi à tuer Vovo parce qu'en vrai il voulait se suicider… Ne soyons pas pessimiste et revenons à ma connerie. Je disais donc qu'en bon Gryffondor qui ne réfléchit pas, je me suis encore débattu pour pouvoir fuir, autant vous dire qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais complètement oublié ma jambe cassée -j'avoue, c'est parce que le confort qu'il m'a apporté me l'avais fait zapper-. Pour faire simple, je me suis débattu, et il m'a lâché. Résultats des courses : Je me suis fait mal aux fesses… Et j'ai eu particulièrement l'air bête devant lui, mais vraiment beaucoup. Et puis pour bien passer pour un débile, je lui ai souri d'un air gêné auquel il répondit par un relèvement de sourcil étonné et narquois. Oui, la honte.

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Mais rien du tout. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser qu'il s'est passer quelque chose d'étrange. Dis-je avec un grand sourire faux.

\- Potter, tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con des fois ?!

\- Moi ?! Noooon !

\- Je t'amène à l'infirmerie et tu arrêtes de bouger !

\- Que puis-je répondre à ça ?

\- Rien alors ferme-là. Aller monte. »

Je lui tends mes bras comme un enfant et il me prend dans les siens. Cette fois trop honteux, je ne bouge plus d'un pouce et m'accroche à lui du mieux que je peux. Je l'admets, je rougis sûrement beaucoup mais je n'y peux rien. Me savoir aussi proche de lui, me trouble plus que je ne me l'imaginais… Bon, ok j'imagine très bien pourquoi je suis troublé. Car malheureusement je suis follement amoureux de lui, tout en essayant de lui faire croire que je le détestais en lui lançant des piques. C'est dur la vie d'un amour à sens unique. On ne s'y faisait pas.

Mais arrêtons de larmoyer sur ma vie sans sentiment réciproque pour nous focaliser sur le fait que des pas se font entendre et qu'ils se dirigent vers nous. On échange un regard paniqué. Lui, je sais pas pourquoi mais moi, j'allai me taper une engueulade mortelle ! En plus, je reconnais le bruits que font les capes de Rogue, signe qu'il n'était plus très loin. C'est le soir des rencontres infortunées.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Malfoy -attendez, appelons le Draco, on est dans ma tête, il peut pas l'entendre, enfin je crois...- commence à chercher partout une issu possible, il remarque une porte en bois et se précipite vers elle.

« - Va falloir que tu m'aides si tu veux qu'on s'en sorte ! J'ai les clés de presque toutes les portes du château. Prends-les, elles sont dans mes poches ! Chuchote-t-il furieusement.

\- Laquelle de poche ? Dis-je en le fouillant.

\- La gauche putain !

\- Ça va hein ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Je crache après les avoir attrapé. On entend Rogue n'être plus qu'à un virage de nous.

\- Mais ouvre la porte !

\- Mais y en as trop ! C'est laquelle ?!

\- La petite rouillée ! Grouille !

\- Y en as des dizaines comme ça !

\- Messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Intervint une voix parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Professeur ! Dirent-nous d'un même sourire et ton faussement joyeux.

\- Inutile de me le dire. Vous prenez tous les deux une retenue demain à 20h, vous viendrez dans ma salle de classe.

\- Mais Professeur, je suis préfet !

\- Et alors M. Malfoy ?

\- Euh.. Rien professeur.

\- Entendu. Ne soyez pas en retard. Et s'il vous plaît soignez la jambe de M. Potter, que je nous vous est pas appris des sorts de guérison pendant la guerre pour rien ! »

Il continue son chemin sans un autre mot et avec en prime un léger sourire narquois. Je me sens un peu humilié de savoir que Rogue m'avait vu dans cette position de faiblesse. À savoir, dans les bras de mon ennemi d'amour avec dans les mains un trousseau entier de clés et pour compléter une bouche grande ouvert sur le point d'insulter ce même ennemi chéri. Cocasse pour sûr. Mais je crois que ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi prendre la peine de me porter s'il pouvait me guérir ? Bonne question sans réponse.

Je lui jette un regard d'incompréhension, et il finit par me poser sur les fesses par terre en un soupire déçu. Il tend sa baguette sur moi et je me force à me détendre même si ce geste me met forcément mal à l'aise. Il avait dû s'entraîner vraiment très dur pour ce sort, car il fit un informulé. Je ne vois rien mais je sens sa magie fourmilier autour de ma jambe. Au lieu de sentir la douleur qui accompagnait forcément le replacement de l'os, je ne sens qu'un engourdissement dans la totalité de ma jambe. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais ma lanterne fut allumée quand il prononce cette fois le sort de guérison -à défaut de savoir l'utiliser, je sais maintenant son nom- et je compris qu'il m'avait anesthésié mon membre avant de le lancer.

« - Merci pour tes prévenances.

\- Arrêtes l'ironie. Je hausse un sourcil. Pour une fois que je n'en fais pas.

\- Je n'en faisais pas, c'étaient de vrais remerciements.

\- Hm. Sortit-il après avoir détourné les yeux. »

Je hausse les épaules, sans chercher plus loin. En m'appuyant contre le mur, j'essaie ma jambe remise à neuf. Content du résultat, je mets plus de poids sur elle, et elle tient. Je suis presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir retourner dans ses bras. Tant pis, c'était déjà une chance, ne tirons pas plus la queue du diable. Il se tourne vers moi, m'observe et finit par déclarer qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma Tour. Heureux, je sautille presque à ses côtés. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil puis secoue la tête comme désespéré. Moi, je lui fais un grand sourire plein de dents. Nous montons rapidement les escaliers pour y aller, peut-être trop vite, en même temps je courre et saute partout, trop joyeux pour me contenir. Arrivé devant la Grosse-Dame, elle lance un regard méprisant à Draco, moi j'ignorais cette bonne femme et me tourna vers mon "sauveur". Je pouffe de rire en nous imaginant en des personnages de contes de fées.

« - Pourquoi tu ris ?! Attaqua-t-il. Apparemment il croit que c'est de lui que je me fous.

\- Pour rien, je nous imaginais dans un conte de fée ; toi en sauveur et moi en princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ? Je te vois bien en Chaperon rouge et moi en Loup essayant de te manger. »

Mise à part cette phrase à connotation sexuelle, il m'empêche de répondre en m'embrassant chastement les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux devant les miens biens ouverts. Il se retire et part sans un regard en arrière, me laissant avec des tableaux aussi bouche-bée que moi. Et c'est comme un automate que je donne le mot de passe, et m'assois tout habillé sur mon lit.

« Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss ! Je hurle dans ma tête. »

Je bouge mes bras en cercles devant-moi avec la bouche en forme de cul de poule tout en pensant au fait que peut-être mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je me laisse tomber les bras en crois sur mon matelas en souriant béatement. Épuisé je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres, repassant en boucle la scène, où je regrette de ne pas avoir réagis. La prochaine fois.

« - Lèves-toi, c'est aujourd'hui que je me déclare à Hermione ! S'exclama une voix me sortant automatiquement de mon sommeil.

\- Vas-y tout seul, tu peux bien te débrouiller tout seul !

\- Non, je vais avoir besoin d'un soutient morale à mes côtés !

\- C'est non, on est samedi, moi je dors.

\- DEBOUT EXECUTION !

\- ... Ta gueule.

\- Merci de casser mon effet.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça te donnait juste l'air débile.

\- Je te remercie. Maintenant debout, ou je révèle à tout le monde de qui tu es amoureux.

\- FAUX FRÈRE ! Dis-je en me redressant comme un ressort.

\- Fière de l'être. »

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de le dire à mes meilleurs amis ?! Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi, maintenant, on me fait du chantage ! Je rumine toujours dans ma douche et même en m'habillant. Finalement, Ron prit de "pitié" a bien voulu partir devant et me laisser tranquille.

Je tape dans tout ce qui traînait sur le sol des couloirs en allant à la Grande-Salle. Je faisais un rêve encore plus merveilleux que ce qui s'était passé hier. Au lieu de me casser la jambe, je faisais de super figure et Draco qui m'avait vu, avait été tellement épaté qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, et après on aurait couché ensemble dans sa chambre de préfet ! Bon, par contre ne me demandez pas comment on a fait pour passer du terrain à sa chambre, aucune explication logique.

Finalement, c'est avec le sourire que j'entre dans l'immense salle et pour la première fois ce n'est pas mes amis que je cherche du regard mais un blond... Qui m'ignore. Connard. Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers le futur couple avec qui je devrai bientôt tenir la chandelle. Qu'un magnifique blond me sauve de leurs griffes, si en plus il pouvait s'appeler Draco se serait parfait ! C'est fou comme il pouvait me changer mon humeur en quelques secondes.

Je m'assois et d'un air blasé je les regarde se manger du regard tout en rigolant quand ils se crament mutuellement. Plus niais tu meurs. M'enfin, on ne va pas leur gâcher leur bonheur... Ou alors juste un peu. Mais c'est pour les aider, je souris avec un sourire sadique.

« - Hermione, tu savais que Ron voulait se remettre avec Lavande ?

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

\- Comment peux-tu y croire alors qu'il te bouffe du regard ? Je m'exclame avec un soupçon de culpabilité pour Ron.

\- Euh Harry, ça va ? » Je roule des yeux face à sa question et décide de l'ignorer.

\- La question n'est pas si je vais bien, mais plutôt si tu acceptes de sortir avec lui. Vous devriez en parlez plus loin. »

Ils se regardent, puis se lèvent, décidés à en parler, bon je pense surtout à s'embrasser, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je peux me concentrer sur mon déjeuné et surtout sur Draco. Je soupire et me sers des céréales aux chocolats puis relève les yeux et découvre un regard posé sur moi, un beau regard métallique. Je lui souris et il mima avec sa bouche pour me dire quelque chose... Mais je ne compris rien. Il lève les yeux au ciel devant ma stupidité et je grogne de mécontentement. Il prend un air narquois et me fait signe de regarder Rogue.

Après une rapide inspection je ne remarque rien d'inhabituel, et c'est en mimant avec ma bouche que je lui fis parvenir : "bah quoi ?". Il prend un air désespéré et je comprends "pourquoi moi ?". J'avais rien demandé, moi ! Bon, j'avais peut-être prié très fort pour qu'il me fasse un signe mais pas qu'il me traite d'idiot ! Il finit par mimer un seul mot "retenu". Il faut que j'ai plus de retenu ? Mais c'était lui qui m'avait embrassé ! Après un regard scandalisé, il comprit que moi je n'avais pas compris, et après un soupire il reprit "Colle"...

Soit, il pète un câble, soit il s'exprime mal, parce que là je sèche. Je prends une moue boudeuse, tout cela commence à me taper sur le système. Et lui aussi, vu sa main qui vient de s'écraser sur son visage. Il a du courage car il reprend une dernière fois : "Punition Rogue hier !".

Illumination divine ! J'avais compris ! Son visage se détend de soulagement en voyant ma compréhension. Je lui fais un grand sourire plein de lait pour le remercier de me l'avoir rappelé, car je n'y serai pas y allé. Pfffiiioouuu ! Je me serai fait tuer par Rogue. Heureusement qu'il est là. J'avais presque hâte d'être 20 heures.

Il part de la salle sans que je ne le remarque immédiatement, et je m'apprête à le suivre comme un gros lourd mais l'arrivée de mes amis aux lèvres hyper gonflées -on se demande ce qu'ils ont fais- me coupe dans mon élan, et je su que ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher. Je décide quand même de partir de la salle n'ayant rien de particulier pour m'y retenir.

Un samedi à 13 h, je ne savais trop quoi faire et c'est en haussant les épaules, que je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Autant faire mes devoirs même si ce n'était pas avec grande conviction.

Je m'affale sur la chaise la plus loin de Mme. Pince. Finalement, ayant envie de dormir rien qu'en m'imaginant sortir un crayon de mon sac, je m'allonge sur la table, et m'apprête à dormir de tout mon soûl. Tant pis pour les cauchemars, je suis trop fatigué pour résister. Je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et pousse un soupir de bien-être avant de m'endormir. Vivement 20 heures.

Je me réveille en sursaut, me tapant la tête contre le mur derrière-moi en me projetant hors de ma chaise de frayeur. Je me tiens avec une main la tête -de douleur- et de l'autre sur mon cœur -de peur-. Mon rêve avait pourtant bien commencé : J'étais allongé sur les cuisses fermes de Draco. Après avoir cligné des yeux, je me trouvais, non pas sur un beau jeune homme mais sur Dumbledore qui essayait désespérément de m'embrasser. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Dumbledore en face.

Reprenant mes esprits, je regarde la montre accrochée au mur. 7 h 30. J'avais le temps d'arriver à l'heure pour la punition si je courrais. Je courre aussi vite que je pouvais avec un sac qui me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Des élèves me voient sprinter comme un dératé dans les couloirs et tous me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je slalome du mieux que je peux entre les personnes. Pourquoi tout le monde étaient dans les couloirs ?!

La vue du couloir vide devant la salle de Rogue m'arrache un sourire qui disparaît quand je vois Draco accompagné du sombre professeur au détour du couloir. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, en pleine discussion. Et plutôt mourir plutôt qu'ils se moquent encore de moi pour être en retard. Je m'arrête donc sec, et m'appuie contre le mur pour faire croire que j'attends là depuis un moment. J'essaye de réguler ma respiration mais dur, dur.

Ils arrivent enfin à ma hauteur et de concert sourirent d'une façon insupportable et identique. Je me retiens de grogner d'agacement et les suis quand le professeur Rogue nous fait signe de le suivre. On fait le chemin inverse à celui que je venais d'emprunter et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on n'allait pas à la bibliothèque, manquait plus que j'ai fait tous ce chemin pour rien. Je grommelle toujours quand ils se sont tous les deux retournés pour me fusiller du regard. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel et reprennent leur marche. Je hausse les épaules, si tout le monde devenaient fou, à quoi bon lutter.

On s'arrête devant la grand-salle. Cool, Rogue veut nous faire manger ! Il remonte dans mon estime !

« -Bien, messieurs, je vous dis à demain, moi je m'arrête là, j'ai la flemme d'aller plus loin.

\- Oui, et ? Je réponds espérant de tout cœur qu'il va nous laisser manger car mon ventre commence à crier famine.

\- Et rien, j'ai déjà tout expliqué à M. Malfoy, il le fera pour vous. Bonne soirée. » Il s'en va s'en d'autre explications. Ces derniers temps il se la joue un peu trop mystérieux le Rogounet. C'est donc s'en surprise que je me tourne vers Draco d'en l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus.

« - Et ça consiste à quoi notre punition ? _Harry, ne pense pas au baiser !_

\- On doit ranger les vestiaires et tous les placards du stade.

\- En pleine nuit ?! _Ne pense pas à l'embrasser !_

\- Tu as remarqué ?! Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi !

\- Est-ce que tu serais en train de chercher la merde ?! _Ne l'embrasse pas !_

\- Non, cela serait trop bête que tu sois fâché contre moi ! Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

\- J'entends quelque chose ! Oui, je crois que c'est bien ça ! J'entends de l'ironie ! _Je l'embrasse ou pas ?_

\- C'est marrant moi je n'entend rien, c'est fou !

\- Fou c'est le mot, bien que je préfère "con", ça va mieux dans la situation. _Tant pis_ j' _y vais, je l'embrasse !_

\- Trêve de bavardages ! Allons-y, avec un peu de chance, on aura finit dans une heure.

\- Si je me souviens bien à quoi ressemble le stade, j'en doute. _Zut ! Trop tard !_ »

On se dirige vers le stade sans bruit, bien qu'on soit tous les deux conscients que l'autre s'observe du coin de l'œil. Un petit sourire plane sur nos visages quand l'on commence à ranger. Heureusement, on ne nous a pas interdit la baguette. Et tous ce qui traîne dans les gradins et sur le terrain étaient rangés à sa place. Pour les objets perdus, on va les rendre à McGonagall. Heureux de mon travail sur les gradins, dont les bancs en bois semblent avoir repris vie, je me dirige d'un pas guilleret vers les placards. On s'était partagé le travail, donc il ne me reste plus que les vestiaires des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, plus leurs placards à balais.

N'ayant rien eu à faire dans les vestiaires et placard à balais des Serdaigles -déjà parfaitement rangé-, je commence celui des Gryffondors et en moins de deux coup de baguette, il fut propre et parfaitement rangé. Plus que le placard de malheur. Et celui-là, je sais qu'il est en désordre. En plus, il me prendrait minimum 1/4 d'heure car les balais sont des artefacts magiques et on ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'ils soient déréglés par un sort.

Un soupire à fendre l'âme plus tard, j'allume la lumière émanant d'une simple torche. Ils sont dangereux de mettre du feu à côté de balais fais de bois et de paille. Mais attendez ! Étrange, il est déjà rangé. Bah, quelqu'un de l'équipe avait du nettoyer ce matin. Je prends mon balai en pensant qu'il faudrait que j'annonce à Ron que j'ai pété le sien... Enfin, si c'était bien le sien.

J'allais résolument sortir quand on me poussa à l'intérieur et qu'on ferma la porte. En m'effondrant j'ai perdu mes lunettes, et je suis en train de les chercher comme le bon myope que je suis. Je ne distingue que des formes et couleurs floues et je bute sur les verres de mes lunettes du bout des doigts sans totalement savoir où elles sont. J'allais les prendre quand on me les prit sous le nez. Zut je ne les ai plus sous la main ! Donc, le connard m'avait pris mes lunettes ! Cependant, il devint un gentil connard quand il me les met d'office sur le nez.

La vue de nouveau présente, j'observe avec surprise mon sympathique agresseur. Je pense être en droit de me demander ce que me veut Draco -car c'était bien lui, qui d'autre ?-. Il me sourit d'un air canaille tout en me relevant. Bien sûr, moi, comme hypnotisé je me laisse faire. _"Embrasse-le ! C'est le moment !_ " Et sans signe précurseur, je me jette sur ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris, il se reprend bien vite et répond à l'échange. Je le sens sourire contre moi devant mon audace, et je me dis qu'il doit être agréablement surpris. Mais tout aussi vite, je m'arrête, et là encore il fut étonné. Eh oui, mon chère, je suis un homme plein de surprises !

« - Mettons-nous d'accord ! On sort ensembles ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ? Je reprends presque hystérique.

\- Ben oui. C'est logique.

\- Je ne relèverais pas la pique, on a mieux à faire. »

Moi, heureux ? Très ! On recommence à se bécoter, et c'est lui qui amorça le mouvement. Les mains partent à l'aventure de l'homologue et les vêtements disparaissent lentement mais sûrement. Draco me colle contre le mur et remonte mes jambes autour de sa taille. Les mains sur mes fesses, il les malaxe avec force, me faisant gémir doucement contre sa bouche.

De la salive coule sur nos mentons et notre chaleur corporelle monte en flèche. Je me frotte à lui sans pudeur et l'embrasse toujours aussi goulûment. On finit par se séparer par manque d'air. Il a les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Un vrai canon et tout ça c'est à moi. Je souris à cette pensée. Oui, à moi.

Avec empressement, je lui enlève sa chemise et d'un accord commun, il me lâche pour qu'on puisse totalement se déshabiller. Un fois fait et la feu de l'action un peu perdu, on se regarde hésitants mais foutu pour foutu, on s'avance tout de même. Il a un corps aussi magnifique que les rumeurs le suppose, j'espère être à la hauteur d'un type comme lui. Je ne m'y préoccupe pas plus sinon j'allai me plomber le morale. Il recommence à m'embrasser mais doucement.

Or moi je ne veux pas qu'il soit doux. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, je veux m'en souvenir toute ma vie. Je le fore à augmenter la cadence en pompant son sexe. Il me lâche et d'un regard échangé il comprend le message et m'attaque la peau sensible du cou (il veut marquer le coup xD). Je m'accroche fébrilement à ses grandes épaules et mes mains redescendent vers son pénis pendant qu'il fait la même chose avec le mien tout en continuant à me manger la clavicule.

Je le caresse furieusement, excité par le plaisir qu'il me procure. Je ne sens que ma peau frissonner, n'entends que nos bouche grogner et gémir, ne voyait que lui et son visage rougit, ses lèvres rosés, je ne goûte qu'à la saveur de sa langue contre la mienne et ne sens que nos sueurs à l'odeur entêtante.

Je n'en peux plus. Je le repousse, un peu plus violemment que prévu, puis pars chercher ma baguette. Avec un sort, je me mis du lubrifiant sur les mains et dans les siennes dont je guide ces-dernières jusqu'à mes fesses. Moi, je m'occupe de sa hampe, étalant le liquide sur la peau fine. C'est donc les jambes écartées et appuyé sur mes genoux au-dessus de ses jambes, qu'il commença à introduire un doigt.

Je savais que c'est désagréable pourtant il réussit dès le début à ne me procurer que de la luxure. Il arrive donc sans peine à enfoncer un second membre puis un troisième. J'arrête de glisser mes mains sur son sexe et ne profite que du plaisir qu'il m'apporte. Les frottements s'arrêtent quand je suis proche de la rupture, je pousse donc un gémissement de mécontentement.

« - Calmes-toi, j'arrive. Soulèves-toi.

\- Hm. »

Je pousse sur mes genoux tremblotants pour me redresser et le laisse me diriger vers son sexe. Je lâche tout de même une lamentation de douleur en le sentant me pénétrer. Mais je me force à ne pas paniquer. Ça ira mieux après. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la base avec difficultés à cause de mes contractions face à la douleur. Ayant tout de même réussit, il me sourit pour m'encourager et je m'oblige à me détendre. Après d'interminables secondes, j'accepte qu'il bouge. Un essai, deux essais, puis trois et ainsi de suite. Ayant de moins en moins mal, je hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il peut aller plus vite et un peu plus loin.

« -AAAAH

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, recommence ! »

Il tape de plus en plus fort ce point, par définition la prostate. J'avais déjà couché avec un homme pourtant je n'avais pas pu faire l'expérience de cette tâche. Allant de plus en plus vite, je vais à son encontre pour plus de ressentis. Je sens comme une remontée de lave dans mes veines, dans mon corps. Dans un dernier coup de boutoir, j'explose sans retour possible dans un râle de plaisir, enserrant sans le vouloir la hampe de Draco.

Essoufflés, on s'écrase sur le sol en tentant de reprendre de l'air où il m'enserre délicieusement de ses bras bouillants. Je ne préfère pas penser que demain je n'allai pas pouvoir marcher mais plutôt que j'ai un petit ami. Et d'un doux sourire je m'endors sur lui en le sentant bouger pour nous amener je ne sais où, en tout cas ailleurs qu'ici. Je lui fais confiance pour nous amener dans une chambre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Un commentaire ou je te fais descendre de ton balai !  
**

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne savent tout simplement pas quoi mettre, je vous propose d'écrire lequel, entre tout les persos, avez-vous préféré ou bien détesté.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis,**_

 _ **Léchouilles Baveuses,**_

 _ **Écrit à la Plume.**_


End file.
